


Permainan Tantangan

by Asd_rsssa



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: Cinta/Milea, Crossover, High School, M/M, RanDilan - Freeform, Rangga/Dilan - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asd_rsssa/pseuds/Asd_rsssa
Summary: Tantangan diajukan, Dilan bersama harga dirinya menerima.Walau terkadang ia harus belajar mendengarkan, ia tidak tahu jika tantangan itu menyangkut salah satu kakak kelasnya, Rangga.Dan ia juga tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan mereka yang memberikan tantangan kepadanya—Cinta dan Milea.Curiga? Iya.Tapi ikuti saja.





	Permainan Tantangan

Terakhir kali melihat jam, jarum pendek ke angka sembilan, jarum panjang ke angka delapan.

Dirinya harus dibuat menghitung setiap angka setelah dua belas, satu per satu, dengan loncatan rasio berupa lima. Membuang waktu yang tak ia anggap penting sebenarnya untuk saat itu. Tapi semuanya berubah saat ia membeli bala-bala dan es teh sebentar. Temannya baru saja memberitahu jika orang yang mau menemuinya siang itu memajukan waktu dari yang dijanjikan.

Dirinya—Dilan, seorang pelajar tingkat dua, identitas lainnya yang bisa ditemukan di dokumen sekolah, seorang pemuda yang mengangkat alisnya saat gorengan di mulut memberikan noda minyak yang menandakan baru diangkat.

“Milea bilang, kalau telat nanti dia enggak mau ketemu sama kamu lagi, Lan.”

Ia hampir tertawa kalau saja makanan tidak ada di mulutnya.

Ah, perempuan itu selalu mengancam sesuatu yang mereka sendiri tak bisa jalani—katakan dirinya terlalu percaya diri, nyatanya memang demikian.

Maka dari itu sebelum ia pergi, temannya—Piyan, sempat memberikan wajah semringah setelah mendapatkan setengah bala-bala dan es teh yang belum diminum.

 

 

Jika ada waktu untuk bertanya, maka bukan sekarang waktunya.

Satu lebar langkah riang, dua jarak langkah penuh energi, tiga berhenti dan alis terpaut.

Dua individu berdiri tepat di depan sebuah perpustakaan dengan selisih tinggi yang lumayan terlihat. Terlihat akrab berbincang-bincang saat di mana yang lebih tinggi mencubit gemas pipi gadis lainnya. Maniknya mencoba membaca, mengenali, memindai akan gerangan di samping temannya, Milea. Sepertinya gadis di atas satu tingkat darinya, tapi siapa? Milea hanya memacu rasa penasarannya untuk beberapa pernyataan, tidak untuk rasa penasaran yang lain.

Tapi ikuti saja alirannya, jawaban selalu ada.

Dua pasang bola mata saling bertemu, sang pemuda memberikan cengiran terbaiknya, hampir terpeleset sadar ada ember dan alat pel di pojok sana, berusaha tetap terlihat oke begitu pelukan pada pilar berganti menjadi tangan yang menyender, ujung jaket denim ia pegang, hormon non-adrenalin menyuruh jantungnya tenang—Dilan enggan mati gaya di depan sang pujaan hati, setidaknya jangan sekarang. “Hallo, Milea,” sapanya, menghentikan obrolan menyenangkan kedua orang itu.

“Datang lebih awal—err, tujuh menit? Jadikan delapan menit dari prediksiku.”

“Oh, jadi kita punya kesukaan yang sama sekarang?”

“Datang lebih cepat maksudmu?”

Dilan tertawa, menurut buku tebal yang ia baca tepat pada deret huruf ‘p’, prediksi dengan ramalan itu memiliki suatu kesamaan. Tapi enggan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka karena sepertinya sang kakak kelas merengut akan afeksi yang menguar darinya dan, ya, cukup mengganggu gadis tersebut dan Dilan sendiri tak mengerti kenapa sampai meremas tangan Milea segala, mana tatap tajam dirinya begitu. Dilan haha hehe sendiri, memberitahu jika dirinya tidak jahat.

Gadis yang tak dikenalnya itu ia pandang sekali lagi dari dekat, ah, Dilan baru bisa mengenalnya sekarang—seorang kakak kelas langganan juara lomba puisi? Walau tahun ini beda sih. Tunggu, kalau tidak salah ia ingat siapa namanya—

Milea menahan tangan sang kakak kelas, melepaskannya sembari tersenyum canggung. Entah apa yang dikatakannya dari bahasa tubuh dan tatapan mata, tapi sosok itu hanya mendengus dan—oh, tersenyum. “Dilan, ini, emm ... temanku, Kak Cinta.”

—Nah, itu dia namanya.

Cinta mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, ekspresi sebelumnya yang diberikan kepadanya seolah luntur, digantikan dengan senyum cantik serta wajah bersahabat, Dilan pun tak keberatan, ikut tersenyum sembari menerima jabat tangan itu.

“Dilan, hehehe.”

Belum selesai perkenalan singkat mereka selesai, Milea langsung menyela, “Jadi tujuanku tuh manggil kamu ke sini buat tantang kamu.”

Oh.

Ok?

“Kamu berani, ‘kan?”

“Aku belum keluarin kata-kata nolak, ‘kan?”

Daripada nolak atau tidak berani, ia malah tertarik.

Kata 'tantang' selalu menjadi kata kesukaannya, identik dengannya, akar-akar _passion_ yang memicu segala akal sehatnya. Tantangan yang selalu mengaktifkan rasa semangat yang didorong oleh zat dari anak ginjal—Dilan mengingatnya di pelajaran Biologi barusan—sudah cukup membuatnya sekedar mengangguk, menerimanya tanpa mengetahui apa itu. Tapi kemudian, sepertinya ajaran untuk lebih memasang telinga dan mendengar semuanya terasa penting sekarang, terlebih saat dua gadis di hadapannya tersenyum misterius.

Tidak bermaksud kasar—setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan—saat Cinta menarik lengannya paksa, sedikit memasuki perpustakaan saat dirinya diseret. Setidaknya Dilan bersyukur itu bukan kerah bajunya, ia belum siap disamakan dengan kambing—ah, jadi teringat, tahun ini ia kebagian tugas narik-narik kambing ke tempat pemotongan saat Idul Adha nanti—oke, lupakan.

“Kamu lihat laki-laki yang duduk di sana?”

“Yang mana?” Suka melucu ya, sejauh mata memandang ia hanya menemukan rak-rak buku yang tinggi—tapi tidak, saat dagunya ditarik untuk menengok ke kiri, barusan ia ke kanan. Ah, ketahuan deh jarang main ke tempat beginian. “Oh, sekarang baru keliataaaan, Mbak Cin—mmph!” Mulutnya dibekap.

“Ssst! Jangan keras-keras! Kalau dia dengar gimana?!”

Dilan lagi-lagi menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, manis, Cinta jadi enggak tega buat marah-marah.

Batuk kecil. Itu Milea. “Jadi begini.” Mereka langsung bersembunyi di balik pintu saat beberapa orang memberikan tatapan heran. “Laki-laki itu temannya Kak Cinta, namanya Kak Rangga,” mengenalkan secara tak langsung, Dilan mengangguk, pasang muka serius walau sebenarnya dibuat-buat biar gadis di depannya kesal—suka begitu memang.

“Aku mau kamu deketin dia. Terserah gimana caranya. Pokoknya sampai dia berhasil luluh atau hadiahin kamu satu puisi aja, maka kamu menang!” Milea kedip-kedip ke kakak kelasnya, senyum mereka terlihat aneh, tapi Dilan tak memperhatikannya, lebih mencerna apa inti dari tantangan ini.

“Terus kalau aku menang?”

“Kalau kamu menang, mmmm ....” Dengan nada dan senyum, Dilan menunggu jawaban dengan antusias, “aku traktir? Atau aku bawain sisa oleh-oleh dari Jakarta deh.”

“Benar, ya?”

“Tapi memang segitu cukup?” kali ini Cinta yang bertanya, gadis itu merasa tak yakin jika tantangan sesulit ini hanya diberikan hadiah seperti itu. Jika boleh, ia bisa ikut memberikan hadiah, misalnya wawancara yang akan dicetak untuk mading, atau puisi dan musik, atau ia ajak jalan-jalan bersama teman-temannya yang lain, atau traktir makan juga?

“Kalau ini tentang Milea, aku gak berani minta banyak-banyak, aku sayang, gak mau liat Milea kesusahan,” ucapnya polos sembari mengedipkan mata kanannya, “Tapi kalau Mbak mau kasih aku apa gitu, aku enggak nolak kok.” Rezeki itu tidak boleh ditolak. Kalau ditolak, nanti Yang Maha Esa marah bagaimana? Diam-diam Dilan sadar, sebenarnya antara ajaran Bunda atau ajaran Piyan itu memiliki implementasi yang sama, tapi berbeda dalam penafsiran.

“Jangan mau, Kak! Dilan tuh, kalau dikasih sebuku-buku tangan, dia akan meminta segenggam!”

“Kapan aku begitu?”

Milea hanya menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. Cinta yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis, kelakuan adik-adik kelasnya memang kadang suka membuat getaran tersendiri, manis sih. “Yaudah, sana Dilan, datangi dia dan ajak bicara, kita tunggu di sini.” Ujung hidungnya menunjuk, menyuruh masuk ke dalam. “Kamu berani, ‘kan?”

“Ketemu sama Papa Milea saja aku berani. Masa sama senior satu doang enggak?” ujarnya penuh percaya diri, memasuki perpustakaan bagaikan memasuki arena pertarungannya di saat dua gadis mengumpet di belakang pintu. Langkah kakinya besar-besar, suaranya hampir terdengar kalau saja tidak ditatap tajam oleh penjaga.

Kalau diingat-ingat, kapan terakhir kali ia masuk ke perpustakaan? Apakah itu beberapa bulan yang lalu? Beberapa tahun yang lalu? Mungkin saat ia masih SD atau SMP?

Tapi walau dirinya bagaikan satu unit asing di dalam kumpulan jaringan, tak sedikit pun ia merasa lain, mungkin karena suasana kamarnya tak jauh berbeda dengan perpustakaan? Walau tidak selengkap tempat ini? Hanya saja yang tidak mengenakan itu tatapan-tatapan mereka, asingnya sudah seperti alien. Mana tambah-tambah ia harus mengutuk tukang bersih-bersih yang meninggalkan lantai basah, kali ini lemari yang ia peluk mesra, tak peduli jejak-jejak mata yang sudah mirip bekas sepatunya mengotori lantai.

Dilan berjalan hati-hati mendekati punggung dari seseorang berambut ikal yang membelakangi. Terlihat sedang larut akan baris-baris kalimat yang menari di indra penglihat—Dilan bergerak ke samping, menatap rupa, ia mengangguk kecil, lumayan tampan pikirnya, selain bagaimana cara ia memiliki tolak ukur sebuah kecantikan, ia juga tahu standar gagah dan tampannya seorang laki-laki. Ia mendekati, sosok itu bergeming menikmati buku kecil di tangannya.

Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, ia membaca judul buku. “Permisi, Mas.” Dirinya sudah cukup dekat untuk sekedar menerima jawaban berupa kepala yang menengok seharusnya—tapi nyatanya sosok itu bak telinganya disumbat atau apa, bahkan kedua kalinya ia memanggil dan terbatuk, masih tak mengacuhkannya. Sejutek-juteknya Milea, ia enggak pernah sampai didiamkan seperti ini.

“Mas lagi sibuk, ya?”

Masih didiamkan.

Dilan jadi teringat akan pekerjaan ayahnya sebagai seorang tentara, bukan seorang penjual kacang. Tapi kenapa ia panen kacang sekarang? Lagipula memang sudah memasuki musim panen ya? Ia bertanya-tanya saat menatap ke arah tumpukan buku. Ah.

Sekelebat ide muncul—membuat nyaman seseorang dalam pembicaraan dengan mengikuti bagaimana cara ia duduk. Entah dari mana ia mendapatkan gagasan tersebut, sebenarnya intinya ia hanya perlu duduk di samping sang senior dengan kaki terbuka—berhubung sosok itu membuka kakinya lebar—tapi matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik, Majalah Tempo, majalah kesukaannya. Langsung saja ia sambar dan menjatuhkan bokongnya tepat jarak tak kurang dari dua pensil baru yang diluruskan dari sang kakak kelas.

Membuka buku lebar-lebar, akan tetapi matanya lari ke sosok sang senior. Kalau tidak membicarakan politik, paling-paling membahas tentang kriminal dan semacamnya—oh, beda, ternyata ini seri ke ... berapa ini? Ia tak tahu, yang jelas membahas tentang seks bebas—seks bebas? Dilan membuka, membaca paragraf pertama, kedua, ketiga, dan menepuk dahinya. Tujuan ia datang ke sini bukan untuk membaca sebagaimana fungsi utama perpustakaan didirikan.

“Ahem, Mas.” Memulai lagi, kali ini mengangkat majalahnya menutup setengah wajah, seolah berbisik, “Mas dengar gak sih aku ngomong?” Nadanya terdengar kesal, tapi sebenarnya ia malah khawatir, takut-takut jika ia disuruh berhadapan dengan seorang tunarungu—bukan maksud hati menghina, hanya saja ia sudah memikirkan bagaimana rintangan dan rencana yang harus ia susun jika nyatanya demikian.

—Tapi ternyata tidak, tepat saat sosok itu menjawab, “Hm.”

Dilan tak sepenuhnya mengartikan itu sebagai jawaban, tapi setidaknya bisa merespon saja sudah membuatnya bersyukur. “Sibuk ya? Sibuk membaca sampai tak sadar ada makhluk seindah aku—ahem, adik kelasmu ini di sampingmu?” benarnya.

“Sebenarnya saya sadar, tetapi malas.”

“Begitu?”

Dilan terdiam. Walau hanya sedikit, tapi ia mengerti bagaimana cara sang senior bertutur kata menyimpulkan sosok itu tipe karakter yang cukup formal dan kaku. Haruskah ia mengganti kamusnya untuk sesaat? Eh, untuk apa ya. Lebih baik menonjolkan siapa dirinya ini daripada harus meniru. “Kamu ... Rangga, ya?”

Jari telunjuk dan ibu jari hendak membuka lembar baru, tapi terhenti berkat pertanyaan itu. Ditatapnya sosok yang ternyata lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya, tersenyum lebar yang terkesan polos, tapi membuka halaman yang berisi gambar-gambar yang tak cukup sehat dengan judul besar-besar memprovokasi. Sosok itu Rangga, ya, mengernyit. “Untuk keberapa kalinya?” Dan kemudian kembali ke bacaannya.

“Maksudnya?”

“Kenapa kamu nanya nama saya lagi?”

Seorang perempuan di seberang yang sedang membaca buku pelajaran sejenak terdiam dari gerakan bibir yang merapalkan hafalan bak mantra sihir, hanya untuk menatap keduanya heran.

“Aku enggak kenal kamu.”

Sang lawan bicara mengalihkan tatapannya, kedutan di alisnya terlihat jelas. “Kamu amnesia, ya?” Yang membuat perempatan di dahi karena diberikan jawaban berupa cengiran.

Tawa kecil sebelum menjawab, “Kamu lihat dua cewek di pintu luar sana—eiitss! Jangan dilirik benaran! Nanti mereka curiga!” Mata Dilan melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, Rangga menghela napas panjang saat pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu sedikit menyandarkan bahunya dengan keinginan lebih dekat. “Aku sedang main sama mereka, nah, permainannya itu ya deketin kamu,” bisiknya pelan-pelan.

“Hah?”

“Jadi aku harus bermain kata-kata manis sama kamu gitu, Rangga.” Sengaja, Dilan menambah-nambahkan di sini, perintah seperti itu tak pernah disebutkan. “Tapi di sini posisinya aku gak punya peran sebagai orang terdekatmu seperti biasanya, alias jadi orang asing gitu.”

Suara tempat pensil dan buku yang jatuh dari belakang. Selain perempuan yang sebelumnya, sekarang ditambah kumpulan perempuan lainnya yang menatap mereka dengan bibir yang bergerak-gerak membisik.

Derit tipis kursi saat Rangga mendorong punggungnya ke belakang sedikit. “Oh ... begitu?”

Dilan mengangguk. Rangga terdiam, sebelum kemudian membaca bukunya lagi.

Jika menyangkut pertanyaan sebelumnya tentang ‘untuk keberapa kalinya?’. Ia hanya bisa dibuat tersenyum di balik majalah. Dilan selalu dibuat bingung kapan pertemuan pertama mereka, apakah itu di jalan? Di saat tawuran? Atau di kantor polisi?

Mengingatnya sama seperti mengingat peribahasa yang berbunyi, ‘air susu dibalas air tuba’. Masih terasa ngilu jika diingat, memar dan nyeri yang menjejak di tangan dan pelipisnya, bagaimana saat tongkat kasti memukul telak. Konsekuensi selalu ada, tapi untuk kali ini terlalu berlebihan. Dan alasannya? Senior di sampingnya ini nih, terjebak di tengah-tengah tawuran antar SMA-nya dengan SMA sebelah. Mau tak mau, Dilan yang ingin arenanya bersih dan tak menimbulkan korban bagi masyarakat sekitar harus merelakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng.

Dan balasannya?

Rangga menahan dirinya yang sudah sulit bergerak saat polisi datang. Disuruh bertanggung jawab katanya.

Yasudah, karena Dilan orangnya baik, ia tak mau menyimpan dendam. Maka ia berkata saja, “ _Maaf, pak. Dia gak salah, pak. Seenggaknya dia gak lukain siapa-siapa kok_.” Masih teringat jelas pelototan sang korban fitnah. Alhasil keduanya terjebak di kantor polisi.

Senyum-senyum sendiri. “Mengerti, ‘kan?”

Rangga tak menjawab.

“Rangga.”

Halaman selanjutnya dibuka.

Dilan cemberut, kawannya ini benar-benar mengikuti apa kemauannya.

Bisik-bisik terdengar lagi entah dari mana, Dilan mengernyit mendengar kata-kata samar yang masih cukup jernih untuk ia tangkap. Merasa ia tak bisa acuh tak acuh lagi, mulai mencari ke kiri dan kanan, sampai menatap ke langit-langit dan mencari-cari. “Eh, Mas tahu gak kenapa cicak bisa jadi berisik?” tanyanya pada sang senior yang tak berminat akan pembicaraan, ia kemudian menurunkan kepalanya dan menatap ke depan, tersenyum ke arah mereka yang mulai menampakkan wajah keruhnya. “Oh, nyamuk kali ya?” Anak kelas tiga mulai melangkah pergi.

Dilan menggidikkan bahu, menjadikan sosok di sampingnya sebagai fokusnya kembali. Mata-matanya menatap lekat-lekat, garis tegas sang senior yang berada di dunianya sendiri. Helai-helai rambutnya yang jatuh dan menutup sedikit alis, tulang rahang, pelipis— “Rangga, kamu tampan pagi ini. Enggak tahu kalau sore. Tunggu aja,” setelah mengatakannya, Dilan tersadar, itu kata-kata yang sama yang ia ucapkan kepada Milea, hanya saja terlalu berat untuknya lengkap-lengkap, maka beberapa kata ia hilangkan—dan hasilnya, dua alis terpaut akan hal itu.

“Jadi maksud kamu, saya akan terlihat lebih jelek di sore hari, begitu?” Rangga rasa wajar-wajar saja, jadwal kegiatan kelas tiga yang menumpuk bisa membuat kerutan di wajah anak muda sekalipun, terlebih di jalan pulang menaiki kendaraan umum, debu-debu dan asap kendaraan menerpa wajah.

Selain itu, ah, akhirnya ia tak didiamkan lagi. Dilan tersenyum—lebih tepatnya tertawa. Ia tahu jika ucapannya akan dijawab, terlebih diberikan jawaban seperti ini. Sekarang majalah di tangannya ia tutup, menangkup pipi, masih ada cengiran yang sama saat ia membalas, “Enggak ada yang bilang begitu.” Ia merasa menang.

“Ada.”

“Siapa?”

“Saya barusan.”

Ah, Mas Rangga suka melucu.

“Tapi aku enggak percaya.”

“Tapi saya percaya.”

Tarik bibir senyum sedikit melengkung. Dilan menengok ke arah pasangan yang berisik dari tadi di seberang. “Hei, kalian!” memanggil, dua orang itu menengok, Rangga mendengus dan kembali pada bukunya lagi, membaca satu deret awal paragraf. “Kalian percaya enggak, kalau laki-laki di sampingku ini, nanti sore bakal jadi buluk?” Ia menunjuk-nunjuk sampai mengenai pipi, membuat empunya kesal sendiri.

Senyum sinis di sana. “Asal kau tahu ya, kemarin dia melempar kami pakai pulpen! Dari caranya memperlakukan orang lain saja sudah jelek, pasti mukanya juga jelek!”

Dilan tak bisa tak dibuat menahan tawa. Apa-apaan dengan menghubung-hubungkan sesuatu yang tak ada kaitannya sama sekali? Ah, tetapi biarlah, jika orang sudah kesal maka apa saja bisa dijadikan, ia memakluminya. Walau sebenarnya ia merasa pantas-pantas saja jika pulpen dilemparkan oleh Rangga, karena Dilan jadi berhasrat ingin melempar majalah ke mereka yang tak mendukung pernyataannya di sini.

“Begitu ya, yasudah, aku jadi suara terkecil yang masih tetap setia akan pendapatnya aja.” Dilan menyamakannya dengan pemilu, mentang-mentang sebentar lagi menginjak umur 17 tahun.

Tapi sepertinya ia harus dibuat bersabar sedikit lagi. Jika buku dibuka dan dibaca untuk pengetahuan, maka kali ini berbeda saat buku dibuka dan dibaca untuk menyuruh Dilan berbicara dengan tembok saja. Setidaknya tembok mendengarkan, tak harus mendengus kesal atau menatap tak senang akan waktu yang terbuang untuk ocehnya seorang. Apa sekarang Rangga mulai memerankan diri yang dulu yang baru mengenalnya? Karena ia bisa mengingat pertanyaannya dulu, akan apakah hati seniornya ini memiliki unsur yang sama dengan cairan freon pada pendingin ruangan?

Matanya melirik ke arah jam, ke arah luar di mana Cinta dan Milea masih menunggu—mengintip.

“Rangga, aku ramal—”

“—Dilan.” Tarik napas, hembuskan. “Kamu tahu, ‘kan? Saya tidak percaya dengan hal-hal tak berlandaskan teori yang terkesan menebak-nebak seperti itu.”

Dilan cemberut dan terdiam, lagi. Memang susah ya.

Dirogohnya saku jaket, mengambil buku dan alat tulis yang ia bawa—tapi ia hanya mengambil pulpen saja.

Tanpa izin dan basa-basi lainnya, ia menarik tangan Rangga, membuat empunya tersentak dan mendesis kesal. “Hei, kamu tidak lihat saya sedang—”

“Ssstt! Kamu gak mau aku ramal, ‘kan?” Membuka tutup pulpen, mencoret kulit bagaikan sehelai kertas. “Kalau begitu terima saja!”

Karena hal itu, Rangga yang semakin menarik tangannya berujung dengan semakin kasar cengkeram yang ia dapatkan. Menyadari kuku ibu jari mengenai tempat di antara tulang hasta dan pengumpil di bawah telapak tangan. Rangga berhenti. Tapi bukan artinya ia rela tangannya dicoret-coret, ia hanya menunggu akan apa yang mau disampaikan adik kelasnya ini dengan menjadikan kulitnya sebagai korban.

Sampai selang beberapa menit kemudian, selesai. Rangga harus dibuat terangkat alisnya.

—Gambar jam tangan?

Dilan menutup pulpennya lagi, memasukkannya bersamaan dengan buku tulisnya di kantong. Kemudian tersenyum miring. “Orang kalau sudah keasyikan itu suka lupa waktu. Tapi kamu jangan kayak gitu.” Dirinya bangkit dari tempatnya, kursi mengeluarkan suara decit, berjalan di belakang Rangga saat menunduk. “Aku enggak mau kamu sering-sering baca buku, nanti gak ada waktu buat mikirin aku lagi,” bisiknya tepat di telinga sebelum kemudian hengkang dari tempatnya berdiri.

Rangga bergeming, tapi tatapannya sudah cukup menumpahkan berbagai hal.

Ah, ada apa dengan pemuda itu? Itu yang Rangga pikir. Dia sendiri yang meminta dirinya berlaku sebagai seseorang yang baru dikenalnya. Lagipula masalah ia suka membaca, Dilan sudah tahu itu dari lama, ‘kan? Entah sudah berapa banyak kerutan di dahi Rangga. Kini ia menatap lekat-lekat tangannya. Dan kerutannya makin terlihat sama dengan kerut di buku usang yang dibacanya.

Ok. Jam macam apa saat angka diganti dengan kata-kata? Sepuluh sebelas diganti ‘masuk kelas’, dua belas sampai jam tiga diganti ‘belajar’. Jam empat sore seterusnya diganti ‘bertemu di depan gerbang’. Lebih mirip agenda.

Ia hanya mengusap tangannya, kemudian berhenti.

Bangkit berdiri bersama buku yang ditutup, ia ikut pergi.

 

 

Sudah lebih dari satu jam ketika semua kegiatan belajar-mengajar dihentikan dengan sebuah alasan biasa yang membuat hati sejuta umat pelajar merasakan getaran kebahagiaan yang teramat.

—Rapat guru.

Dua kata yang dihubungkan, terdengar biasa saja tapi efeknya tidak bisa dibilang biasa. Dari kata itu saja sukses membantu para pelajar kembali menikmati tidur siangnya jika dipulangkan, atau menikmati masa-masa sekolahnya jika KBM kosong, tapi mau yang mana pun semuanya berakhir sama—sama-sama senang.

Katanya ada kegiatan sekolah yang perlu dirapatkan oleh semua guru. Mau apapun alasannya selama intinya tak belajar, tidak masalah. Akan tetapi sepertinya sekolah ini ingin membuat muridnya kecewa sebentar—tak ada pelajaran, tapi murid-murid ditahan, tak boleh keluar kelas apalagi keluar sekolah sampai rapatnya selesai.

Mungkin berpikir, ah tidak apa-apa lah ya, selama enggak belajar. Tapi nyatanya salah besar.

Dirinya—Dilan—duduk di tempatnya, di bangkunya, menggaruk kepala dengan belakang pensil. Sudah satu jam semenjak guru matematika membebankan tugas-tugas seperti mengerjakan soal dari halaman a sampai z, yang jika dihitung ternyata sampai sepuluh halaman lebih—ok, ia berlebihan akan a dan z itu.

Memainkan pensil di jemarinya, kemudian menyangkutkannya di antara hidung dan bibir yang dibuat mirip paruh bebek. Alisnya berkerut-kerut saat menemukan soal yang rumit. Kemudian membawa soal itu dan mencari kepala-kepala yang seingatnya memiliki otak bak dukun—orang pintar—hanya untuk meminta penjelasan. Setelah mengetahui harus diapakan angka-angka tersebut, ia mengerjakannya sendiri. Memasuk-masukkan, mengurangi, membagi, diotak-atik sepuasnya, dan dirinya dibuat mengeluh karena jawabannya tak ada di opsi.

Ia mencoba meyakinkan tahap-tahap pengerjaan sesuai jawaban temannya yang sudah menyelesaikan, ia kira keliru dalam menghitung, ternyata ia salah rumus. Membuatnya hampir marah pada orang yang menyesatkannya, tapi ternyata orang itu tidak mengerti, ia tak jadi marah. Dan pilihan akhir—menyontek, diperhalus dengan meminta temannya untuk menjelaskan.

Yah, walaupun dirinya ini anak nakal, tapi Dilan tak sebegitu nakalnya untuk meninggalkan tugas sekolah. Teman-temannya saja kaget.

Dan ternyata usut punya usut, alasan Dilan menjadi rajin itu hanya karena semangkok mi ayam yang dijanjikan oleh sang guru itu sendiri jika kali ini ia bisa mengerjakan semua soal. Yah, Dilan memang bisa menjadi orang yang berbeda dalam satu waktu jika itu menyangkut makanan gratis. Perut itu pengendali utama selain otak, apalagi dijanjikan kerupuk juga, bah.

Tinggal beberapa soal lagi dan tugasnya selesai. Wajah sudah berseri-seri, liurnya hampir jatuh karena otak membayangkan hangat dan aroma nikmat dari makanan tersebut—ok, Dilan, sabar, masih ada lima soal lagi, semangat!

Dirinya sudah berapi-api, menyalin soal, tapi jika saja tidak ada seseorang yang menarik kerah bajunya, ia tercekik, coretan di kertasnya.

Sampai menyeret ke depan kelas, ia terbatuk. Tapi seolah belum selesai, tangannya ditarik lagi, Dilan menengok hanya untuk menemukan temannya, Milea, menarik dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

“Eh, Milea! Ada apa?” Ia hampir jatuh dengan olahraga jalan cepat seorang Milea, mana ia berjalan miring pula. “Kenapa? Mau kemana?” Tugasnya belum selesai, waktunya tidak akan lama, rapat akan berakhir dalam waktu satu setengah jam yang berarti ia hanya memiliki waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit dari sekarang. Dilan panik.

“Ikut saja!” perintah gadis itu santai, sangat santai jika dibandingkan dengan Dilan yang sekarang hampir kalap.

Beberapa pasang mata menatap keduanya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Tapi Dilan tak peduli, ia hanya khawatir pada satu hal— “Mi ayam gratisku bisa hangus kalau begini!” Ia panik, tinggal lima soal dan termasuk bagian soal yang mudah-mudah, ia harus menyelesaikannya—

“Aduh!” Tangannya diremas.

Ah, sulit jika keadaannya seperti ini, pada akhirnya Dilan pasrah mau dibawa kemana.

Sampai menaiki tangga, memasuki wilayah kelas tiga. Dilan hanya dibuat berkerut-kerut saat seseorang yang ia kenal berdiri di depan salah satu kelas, yang menyambutnya dengan wajah cerah—itu kakak kelasnya, Kak Cinta.

Cinta tersenyum lebar saat melihat keduanya datang. “Ah, Lia! Dilan!”

Dilan hanya mengangkat alisnya—mengesampingkan fakta jika sosok yang menjadikan alasan dirinya ada di sini adalah Cinta. Ia malah bingung akan hubungan Milea dan Kak Cinta yang ternyata sudah sedekat ini, bahkan sampai menyebut dengan panggilan Milea di rumah? Tapi lagi-lagi ia tak bisa bertanya saat Milea menghempaskannya pelan tepat di depan Cinta, seolah dirinya adalah pelaku kriminal yang diminta keterangan dan pengakuan di hadapan polisi.

Tapi masalahnya ia tak melakukan apa-apa di sini. Sungguh.

Setidaknya belum—

“Dilan,” memanggil nama seseorang yang sekarang malah tersentak kaget, senyum kecil yang dapat ditebak akan melanjutkan apa, “kamu ‘kan sudah menerima tantangan kami. Jadi aku ingin kau melakukan beberapa hal di sini.” Suaranya pelan, ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku di balik punggung dan memberikannya kepadanya.

Sebuah buku dengan judul berbahasa Inggris. Dilan mengernyit, meminta penjelasan.

Tangannya ditarik untuk merapat. Cinta membisik sembari ibu jari tangan kanan menunjuk ke arah sebuah kelas. “Berikan buku itu ke Rangga.”

“Ini buku dia?”

“Tepat.”

Dilan mengangguk mengerti. Berpikir kenapa harus ia yang melakukannya jika hanya mengembalikan buku saja anak kecil juga bisa. Tapi ia tak pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikir perempuan, jadi jalan yang ia ambil hanyalah menurut saja, biar cepat pikirnya, lima soal lagi masalahnya yang harus ia selesaikan, semuanya demi mi ayam! Maka ia main mengambil langkah untuk masuk ke kelas yang ditunjuk itu sampai-sampai tangannya ditarik lagi oleh Milea. “Belum selesai, Dilan!” Sang pemilik nama kebingungan.

Sampai secarik kertas diberikannya dengan titip, “Lakukan apa-apa yang kami tulis di situ.” Kedua gadis itu tersenyum, baru Dilan ingin membuka kertasnya—lagi-lagi ditahan. “Buka nanti kalau sudah di dalam saja, ok?”

Dilan menurut, ia berjalan santai masuk ke kelas tersebut seenaknya—tak ada guru, beberapa murid juga keluar-keluar, entah ke kantin atau ke tempat lainnya, tapi yang jelas siang ini kelas cukup sepi.

Matanya menjelajah, ke setiap sudut-sudut ruangan. Dan tak butuh waktu yang lama, ia bisa mengenal sosok yang dicarinya walau itu berupa rambut saja—Rangga sedang tidur di mejanya dengan tangan yang dilipat. Awalnya ia enggan, tapi saat melirik ke belakang, Milea dan Cinta sedang memperhatikan. Berat untuk mundur.

Lagipula sebenarnya ia ingat akan tulisan yang menyatakan keduanya akan bertemu nanti sore di gerbang sekolah, sebuah tulisan yang dibuatnya di tangan Rangga—dan ia terkejut karena tulisan itu masih ada, bahkan tak ada bekas buram seakan Rangga tak punya keinginan untuk sekedar mengusap tangannya. Ia meneliti dari dekat.

Sepertinya Rangga kelelahan sampai tertidur di dalam kelas. Dilan langsung bergerak ke tempat di belakang sang senior, duduk di meja itu, mengangkat kaki kirinya dan menaruhnya di samping—sampai kedua kaki mengapit tubuh sosok yang terlelap, ia sedikit merapatkan saat tangan menyentuh bahu yang merenggang.

Ngomong-ngomong ia penasaran, tangannya membuka kertas, membaca setiap baris dan berakhir mata membelalak. “Serius?!” —mengatakannya dengan volume suara yang ditinggikan, Dilan langsung menutup mulutnya.

Ternyata suara Dilan sudah lebih dari cukup membuat Rangga terbangun. Pucuk hitam ikal itu terangkat sedikit, mengeluarkan suara erang dengan dahi yang berdenyut-denyut. Dilan buru-buru meremas kertas tersebut dan membuangnya seenaknya.

“Rangga,” panggilnya sambil mendekatkan wajah.

Rangga menggeliat tipis. Penasaran, Dilan menengok sampai menyenggol bahu—yang sukses membuatnya setengah kaget karena empunya terperanjat. “... Jangan ... bergerak ....” Tarik napas berat, seperti menahan sesuatu. “Kaki saya kesemutan ....”

Ok.

Dilan menahan tawa. Ia kira apa.

Dan ah, ya, wajar ya.

Dilan juga suka merasakannya kok, tidur di kelas memang selalu berpotensi membuat kakinya kesemutan—hal paling buruk selain lehernya yang sakit, tapi ia akan selalu bisa melupakan konsekuensi ini jika itu dalam kasus dirinya yang hanya tidur kurang dari empat jam di rumah.

“Di mana? Kiri atau kanan?” Senyum licik terlukis.

“Tidak, nanti kamu malah pegang kaki saya ....”

Ternyata niat jahat Dilan sudah tercium ya.

Butuh waktu sekitar dua menit lebih dirinya menyaksikan Rangga mendesis saat kakinya diluruskan, atau saat pemuda itu membentur kepalanya sendiri ke meja begitu kesemutan semakin parah. Dilan ketawa sendiri di tempatnya. Kepingin sekali ia jaili, tapi tangannya telanjur dicengkeram saat memegang paha, lumayan sakit, padahal Rangga jarang kasar padanya, memang ya, kesemutan itu luar biasa, bisa mengubah orang seperti Rangga ini menjadi lebih defensif.

Sela beberapa menit lagi, sekarang Rangga sudah biasa saja, mungkin kesemutannya sudah hilang. “Tengkukmu sakit gak?” tanya Dilan.

“Hah?” Rangga mencoba mengangkat kepalanya, rasa sakit dan pegal yang menyapa duluan. “... Ya, rasanya pegal.” Mengepalkan tangan, ternyata jari-jari tangan kanannya juga mendingin.

Dilan hanya tersenyum miring. “Aku pijit ya,” bukan meminta izin saat ia memberitahu, tangan-tangannya bergerak licah memijit bahu dan leher sang senior. Tenaga yang ia keluarkan lumayan besar, sampai Rangga mengerang pun ia tak memelankannya. “Tenang, tanganku kadang ajaib.”

“... Ajaib bisa menghilangkan pegal?”

“Selama bukan tangannya yang ajaib bisa hilang tiba-tiba.”

Rangga tertawa tipis dengan pernyataan yang terkesan mengerikan jika terjadi. “Apaan sih kamu.”

Lama-lama pijitannya terasa biasa saja, ia pun mulai menganggap Dilan ahli dalam hal seperti ini karena rasa pegal dan sakit di tengkuknya lama-lama hilang—ia sedikit curiga, mungkin kebiasaan tawuran Dilan yang memicu keahlian ini. “Miring sedikit ke samping,” pintanya sambil menepuk bagian yang disuruhnya, Dilan menuruti.

“Makanya Mas, lain kali bawa bantal.”

“Saya cuma sekali ini saja kok tidurnya di kelas.”

“Bohong.”

“Memangnya saya ini kamu?”

“Ehh, jangan salah sangka ya! Aku gak pernah tidur pas pelajaran kosong,” tepis Dilan, “aku biasanya tidur pas ada guru.”

Rangga mendengus. “Makin parah kamu.”

“Seenggaknya aku lebih berani.”

Rangga tertawa kecil. Dilan nyengir.

Matanya melirik hanya untuk menemukan dua pucuk yang masih mengintip di balik pintu. Mungkin Milea dan Cinta mulai mempertanyakan bagaimana bisa ia sedekat ini dengan Rangga hanya dalam beberapa menit—mereka tak akan sadar jika keduanya sudah berteman bahkan sebelum mereka bisa mengetahuinya.

Ah, ya, karena dua wajah itu juga, Dilan dibuat teringat akan tulisan di kertas yang ia buang. Membuatnya meringis merancang apa-apa saja yang harus ia lakukan. Sedikit berharap karena Rangga adalah temannya yang setidaknya lumayan mengerti dirinya, mungkin ia bisa meminta pertolongan sedikit saja—

“Oh iya, kenapa kita jadi dekat seperti ini? Bukannya kamu bilang kita harus berpura-pura tak saling kenal?”

Nah, baru saja kepikiran, sudah dibahas saja.

Duh, jadi sulit deh.

Belum sempat Dilan mengangkat bibirnya, seseorang muncul di antara keduanya—seorang dengan rambut kribo. “Eh, Rangga, siapa ini?” Sepertinya dia mengenal temannya. Dilan menengok. Sosok itu membuka tas miliknya sendiri, menyari sesuatu saat tatapannya dilemparkan ke arah dirinya. “Temanmu? Kelas ... sepuluh? Sebelas? Muda banget,” tanyanya, kali ini matanya fokus ke isi tas, mengambil dompet dari sana.

Dilan mengangguk. Tersenyum lebar. “Ih, rambutnya lucu, Kak.”

Rangga terbatuk.

“Kenapa? Kamu mau megang?”

“Mau!”

Seolah kodrat rambut kribo sama seperti kepala botak, sama-sama menggugah di mata Dilan. Bocah itu main pegang saja, ketawa kegelian dan menyisir berakhir jari terperangkap di dalam rambut yang menggumpal tebal seperti itu. “Temanku ada yang kayak gini juga, Kak. Tapi enggak sampai sebulat ini.” Mengacak-acak seolah sedang bermain dengan bulu anjing atau kucing, sensasinya membuat ia kesenangan sendiri. Kemudian saat menarik tangannya—Dilan merasa ada kilat-kilat seolah minyak mengotori tangannya.

Rasanya licin dan saat ia cium— “Ih! Rambut kakak bau!”

“Ih, enak saja! Rambut aku mah gak bau,” bantahnya.

Tapi sampai sangsi sendiri melihat ekspresi Dilan, sosok itu mulai khawatir juga. “M-masa sih bau?” Dipegangnya sendiri rambutnya kemudian dicium. Memberikan raut yang 11-12 dengan Dilan. “Ih, iya—”

“Makanya, Kak. Sering-sering keramas, biar wangi.”

Tampak teman Rangga ini semakin panik dan tidak enak. “Eh, iya deh. Ya—sudah ya, aku pergi dulu, lagi buru-buru. Rangga, tolong rapikan tasku ya!” Langsung pergi begitu saja, mungkin ke kamar mandi? Tapi sempat belok ke kiri, mungkin ke arah kantin? Biarlah, tak maksud hati juga sampai menyakiti perasaan, tapi Dilan malah menahan tawa karenanya.

“Kayak yang rambut kamu wangi saja, Dilan,” kali ini Rangga ikut angkat bicara, merenggangkan tubuh dengan menyenderkan kepala di antara kedua paha sosok yang lebih muda—ia berhenti saat belakang kepala dirasakan mengenai tepat di abdomen Dilan.

“Beneran wangi kok, mau cium?”

Belum mendengar jawaban Rangga, bocah itu langsung menyodorkan kepalanya. Rangga yang awalnya menarik wajahnya karena Dilan menyundul tepat di hidungnya itu membuatnya mengaduh, tapi setelahnya diri mendekat untuk mencium aromanya yang membuatnya bingung— “Kamu pakai sampo adikmu, ya? Wangi stroberi gitu.”

“Enggak, aku pakai sampoku sendiri kok.”

“Kamu pakai sampo anak-anak?”

“Sampo keluarga ini.” Rangga kebingungan, Dilan melanjutkan, “Satu sampo untuk sekeluarga, Mas. Satu untuk semua gitu.”

Satu untuk semua, oke. Rangga tidak mengetahui keadaan ekonomi bocah di belakangnya ini, tapi yang pasti anak seorang tentara tak memiliki kehidupan yang buruk dan bahkan terbilang cukup berada—ah, tunggu, membahas tentara, entah kenapa Rangga bisa membayangkan ayah Dilan yang merupakan seorang tentara menggunakan sampo aroma stroberi—ia menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak bisa membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh seperti itu, tidak baik—

“Ayahku aja pakai.”

—Oke.

Rangga mengangguk dengan senyum dipaksakan.

Mengetahui kesadaran umur anggota keluarganya itu penting bagi seorang ibu. Rangga kenal dengan aromanya, itu benar-benar produk untuk anak kecil. Ia rasa tak mungkin bagi seorang wanita yang sudah berkeluarga dan cukup berpengalaman menjadi ibu rumah tangga bisa keliru. Jika itu adiknya Dilan, rasanya juga tidak mungkin, anak gadis memiliki ketelitian yang menurun dari wanita yang melahirkannya.

Semoga ia tak salah jika menganggap ini ulah Dilan sendiri. Cuma anak itu satu-satunya yang bisa melakukan hal semaunya.

“Kamu mau gak? Nanti aku beliin sampo yang sama, lucu loh botolnya.”

—Nah, kan.

“Enggak, sampo yang saya pakai juga sudah bagus kok.” Melengos ke samping, membuang napasnya, Rangga mempertanyakan alasan kenapa ia bisa berteman dengan makhluk seperti ini.

“Masa? Sini coba aku cium.” Sang pemuda main mencium rambut Rangga, menghirup aromanya, ia lakukan lambat-lambat, sampai sadar tak sadar—ia memberikan kecupan di ubun-ubun, Rangga tak tahu. “Wanginya aneh, ah.”

“Ini sampo laki-laki.”

“Pantas gak enak.”

“Sampo itu bukan untuk dimakan.”

Garis tekuk di bibir sang adik kelas. Bukan berarti di dalam pikirannya hanya ada makanan, tapi jika aroma itu lebih baik daripada aroma tak jelas yang kuat dan padat, maka untuk apa?

Dilan melirik ke arah jam, menarik kakinya, perlahan ia turun dari meja, berdiri sempurna di samping Rangga. Ia mengambil buku yang ia taruh di meja yang ia duduki. “Eh, ngomong-ngomong ini bukumu, bukan?” sodornya, reaksi selanjutnya hanya manik yang mengerjap, Rangga mengambil buku itu.

“Jadi kamu yang curi buku saya?”

“Curi? Ih, enak aja, enggaaaak yaaa!”

Dalam hati Dilan mendesis mempertanyakan apa yang dilakukan Cinta, ia kira ini buku yang Rangga kelupaan menaruhnya di mana.

Tapi kemudian, sosok seniornya hanya tersenyum dan tak membalas apa-apa seolah tak memedulikannya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya.

“Aku balik ya?”

“Cuma sebentaran di sini?”

“ _He euh_ , mau kerjain tugas.” _Biar cepat-cepat dapet mi ayam gratis, Mas_ , Dilan melanjutkan dalam hati. Senyum manis ia pasang, biar direlakan pergi.

“Bawa aja tugasnya ke sini, saya bantu.”

Dilan tertawa sambil berbalik, berjalan ke arah pintu. “Bantu doa aja sudah cukup kok, Mas!” Dilihatnya dua gadis yang menarik diri bersembunyi, Dilan berjalan keluar. “Udah dulu ya! Dadaah! Aku tunggu nanti sore!” Dari jauh ia mendengar Rangga mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia mengabaikannya—masalahnya barusan ia mengecek jam, dan ternyata ia hanya punya sisa waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, maka itu sudah lebih dari cukup membuat langkahnya cepat-cepat.

Dirinya sudah berada di luar kelas saat Cinta dan Milea menarik tangannya lagi jauh dari sana. Mengapit tubuhnya untuk melancarkan pertanyaan, “Kamu baca gak sih kertasnya?”

Mengangguk, Dilan meringis karena teringat telah membuang kertas itu sembarangan, semoga tidak ada yang memungutnya. “Gak habis pikir aku. Mbak Cinta suruh aku cium Mas Rangga?” ia mengingatkan akan poin ketiga, poin di bawah dua perintah normal seperti mengembalikan buku dan bercengkerama bersama. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, jika ini membicarakan plot kisah percintaan, maka kata ‘cium’ masih terlalu cepat, setidaknya masih terlalu cepat jika memakai _setting_ cerita yang di perpustakaan.

“Tapi gak ada pengecualian cium kepala, ‘kan?” lanjutnya. Ia sudah melakukannya, ia tak mungkin menghindari tantangan-tantangan itu jika ia sudah membuat perjanjian di awal.

Kedua gadis itu saling bertatap-tatapan, saling berkomunikasi dari ekspresi, mungkin sedang menimang-nimang apakah mencium kepala itu termasuk dari yang mereka harapkan atau tidak. Kemudian menatap Dilan lagi yang sedang bersedekap.

“Yasudah, tantanganmu kali ini selesai, nanti tunggu aku kasih kamu tantangan yang lainnya.”

Dilan menghela napas lega, tapi di satu sisi ia bingung—apa itu berarti masih ada tantangan-tantangan lainnya? “Ok, sudah selesai, 'kan? Kalau begitu aku balik ya! Mau kerjain tugas!” Ia tak sempat menghitung berapa menit yang ia habiskan untuk berbicara dengan keduanya, langsung saja lari kecil ke arah tangga sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Dan pernyataannya itu sukses membuat Milea mengerjap dan setengah berteriak, “Ih, kesambet apa kamu, Lan? Tumben rajin!”

Kedip mata dan cengiran saat tak sempat menjawab, sosok itu sudah hilang saat menuruni tangga, meninggalkan dua gadis lainnya yang terdiam.

Keduanya saling bertatap-tatapan lagi kemudian. Kali ini tarik dua sudut di bibir mereka.

Ah.

Tidak pernah ada yang tahu apa maksud dari senyuman itu.

 

 

Sore ini Dilan merasa kesepian. Oke.

Sampai-sampai saat ia tak menemukan pucuk yang sama yang ia temui di perpustakaan dan di kelas kala itu, ia yakin seratus persen telah ditinggal. Padahal jam yang ia gambar sudah memberitahu, ia sudah mengingatkan bahkan. Sore ini pun presensi Milea yang berjanji pulang bersama tak jelas di mana. Dicari-carinya gadis itu sampai ke sudut-sudut sekolah, tapi tak ditemukan. Kata teman yang merangkap sebagai saudaranya, Wati, katanya Milea sudah pulang lebih awal, bareng Cinta sama rombongan—gengnya.

Nasib memang saat ia ditinggalkan seperti ini. Tapi setidaknya motornya masih tetap setia menemaninya melewati jalan-jalan Bandung sore ini. Menikmat semilir angin yang menyisir helai rambutnya. Ia mulai mengingat akan informasi-informasi yang diberikan Cinta secara cuma-cuma untuknya setelah kejadian di kelas tadi. Dilan curiga, kenapa sekepinginnya perempuan itu membuatnya dekat dengan Rangga? Sampai-sampai waktu mainnya bersama Milea terganggu, ia mulai mengatur dua rencana dalam satu waktu, luar biasa.

Dan untuk sekarang ia ingin ke wartel. Untung masih ada sisa uang.

Maka sesampainya ia langsung memarkirkan motor di pinggir jalan, tak jauh-jauh agar mata masih bisa melihatnya. Ia masuk, mengangkat gagang telepon, menekan nomor.

Pertama Rangga, tapi tak diangkat, ia simpulkan pemuda itu masih di jalan.

Kedua Milea, awalnya ragu akan sama, tapi pikir-pikir ia rindu juga dengan Bibi, ia ingin meneleponnya.

Maka ia tekan saja nomornya. Saat tersambung, Dilan dengan riang bertanya siapa yang mengangkatnya. Nyatanya benar itu bibi. “Eh, Bi. Gimana kabarnya? Dilan kangen, sudah lama gak ngobrol, hehehe.”

“ _Baik. Oh, iya, tadi Lia sempat ke rumah, katanya kalau kamu telepon, suruh pergi ke rumah Kak Cinta. Katanya ada keperluan._ ”

Alis menukik. “Ke rumah Mbak Cinta? Mau ngapain, Bi?”

“ _Enggak tahu tuh, disuruh gitu aja, mending kamu pergi ke sana. Bibi dititipin alamatnya juga kok._ ”

“Oh, ok.”

Alamat disebutkan, Dilan tak sempat mengeluarkan alat tulisnya, cukup memasang telinga sebab alamat yang diberitahu itu ternyata dekat dari tempat ia berdiri dan ia juga tahu arah-arahnya. Jadi setelah bibi memberitahu dan telepon ditutup, ia langsung menaiki motornya lagi.

Hanya untuk terdiam cukup lama, sorotnya lurus ke arah jalan yang kotor dengan daun-daun kering, pikirannya pergi jalan-jalan ke dalam memori.

Hari ini banyak hal terjadi yang membuatnya curiga—curiga akan sesuatu yang ia tepis jauh-jauh. Sekaligus juga ia merasa mereka tidak memberikan sedikit waktu saja untuknya bernapas, ia sudah dua kali disuruh melakukan tantangan dalam satu hari, minimal beri ia hadiah atau apa gitu setelah menyelesaikannya, tapi ini tidak.

Dan kali ini ia disuruh ke rumah Kak Cinta, seorang kakak kelas, perempuan, ok. Ia biasa main ke rumah Milea, jadi ia rasa biasa-biasa saja. Tapi setelah kejadian yang berlalu sehari ini, dadanya terasa ada yang mengganjal, ada firasat buruk. Semoga saja bukan apa-apa, bukan gayanya untuk menuduh hal yang bukan-bukan kepada orang lain, apalagi kepada orang yang sangat dipercayainya.

Maka sebaik mungkin ia tetap santai, langsung saja ia memacu motornya, berangkat ke tempat tujuan.

**Author's Note:**

> Coba-coba ikut berkontribusi bareng author-author kece untuk kapal ini ahsdfklhadf semoga gak anu ( ͡u ___ʖ ͡u)  
> Dan doakan semoga saya bisa nahan diri agar fik ini ga berakhir lemon enaena asam syegar ok sip, mengurangi dosa itu penting dari sekarang. //apa
> 
> Ok.  
> Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca!
> 
> Salam,  
> A d e l i a


End file.
